Jane Crocker
|-|Base= |-|God Tier= |-|Trickster Mode= Summary Jane Crocker is a young lady who lives in the post-scratch universe, and resides in the same location as John Egbert did in a pre-scratch version of the universe, her room strongly resembling his. Powers and Stats Tier: High 7-A to 6-C | 5-B with Environmental Destruction | High 4-C Name: Jane Crocker, The Maid of Life Origin: MS Paint Adventures Gender: Female Age: 16 Classification: Human, Maid of Life Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery (Fork/Spoon, nicknamed Spork), Summoning (Weapons), Acausality (Type 1), Dimensional Storage | Same as before but stronger, Flight, Reality Warping (Can turn stuff into horribly cute stuff), resurrected half the life on her planet), Transmutation, Plot Manipulation, can "infect" other people with Trickstery, can detect invisible beings, Non-Physical Interaction, Portal Creation | Same as base but stronger, Flight, Healing, Resurrection, Immortality (Types 1, 4, and 8), Regeneration (Mid-Godly) Attack Potency: Large Mountain level to Island level (Comparable to Dirk Strider) | Planet level environmental destruction (Has this much range with her powers and by blasting off she caused half of her planet to came back to life) | Large Star level (While possessed by The Condesce, she one-hit killed Jake English by throwing her trident hard enough; managed to fight off The Felt; should be comparable to other god tiers) Speed: Supersonic+ (Ran from her place to the crater where she appeared in a really short amount of time, even while doing unnecessary maneuvers like spinning in the air and jumping. Should be comparable to the other kids) | At least FTL+, (Flew From her planet to Jake's planet in a really short amount of time) | At least FTL+ (While mind-controlled by The Condesce, she blitzed Jake English in his god tier form; can fly from one planet to the other in short amounts of time) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Large Mountain Class to Island Class (Can jump incredibly high) | Planet Class (By blasting off, she caused half of her planet to came back to life) | Large Star Class (While possessed by The Condesce, she one-hit killed Jake English by throwing her trident hard enough; managed to fight off The Felt; should be comparable to other god tiers) Durability: Large Mountain level to Island level | Unknown (She was never attacked) | Large Star level (Took punches from Cans; should be comparable to other god tiers) Stamina: Superhuman Range: Standard Melee Range Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: Emotionally weak (Calling her fat is enough to upset her) but she probably got over it Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Resurrection:' Can resurrect someone with her powers, but it only works once, it can even reattach body parts *'Healing:' Can heal any kind of injury no matter how horrible it is, as shown when she patched up the team that fought The Condescend which were in pretty bad shape after that Key: Normal | Trickster | God Tier Others Notable Victories: Wolfrun (Pretty Cure) Wolfrun's Profile (This was Trickster form, and speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Fights: Category:Characters Category:Webcomic Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Homestuck Category:MS Paint Adventures Category:Healers Category:Flight Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 5 Category:Trident Users Category:Internet Characters Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 4 Category:Transmutation Users Category:Plot Manipulation Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Portal Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Dimensional Storage Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Summoners Category:Reality Warpers Category:Resurrection Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Immortals Category:Humans Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Characters